


Light and Darkness

by NocturnalCreature



Series: Another Legend of the Sword [1]
Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalCreature/pseuds/NocturnalCreature
Summary: Sometime the greatest monster, is the one you created…





	Light and Darkness

  


ตำนานถูกกล่าวขานนับร้อยนับพันถูกปรุงแต่งตามแต่ใจผู้เล่า เนื้อหาบิดเบือนไปจากความจริงเมื่อกาลเวลาผ่านแต่หลักสำคัญของเรื่องราวยังคงไม่แปรเปลี่ยน คำกล่าวสรรเสริญผู้กล้าเปี่ยมไปด้วยคุณธรรม ราชาผู้องอาจ กษัตริย์ผู้เป็นที่รักแห่งมวลชน และตำนานแห่งดาบที่ไม่มีวันพ่ายแพ้

 

ในบรรดาเรื่องราวนับไม่ถ้วนเหล่านั้น ส่วนใดที่เป็นความจริง บทไหนที่ถูกปรุงแต่ง ใครเล่าจะเป็นผู้ที่สามารถเอ่ยเรื่องราวทั้งหมดโดยไม่แต่งเสริมเพื่อเข้าข้างฝ่ายใดฝ่ายหนึ่ง

 

ในเมื่อทุกตำนานของผู้กล้า ฝ่ายชนะเท่านั้นที่มีสิทธิจารึกเรื่องราว

 

และฝ่ายที่ชนะ ใช่จะต้องเป็นผู้ที่มีคุณธรรมเสมอไป...

==================================

ผู้มีศักดิ์ต่ำกว่ายืนมองแผ่นหลังของกษัตริย์แห่งป้อมคาเมลอตบนหลังอาชาคู่ใจ มือกำมงกุฎแน่นจนสั่น น้ำหนักของเนื้อโลหะเย็นเฉียบทวีมากขึ้นทุกขณะที่แผ่นหลังนั้นห่างออกไป

 

หัวใจของน้องชายแห่งกษัตริย์เต้นรัวหนึ่งคาดหวังให้แผนการของตนเองสำเร็จลุล่วง ภาวนาให้ผู้เป็นอาจารย์ทำการสำเร็จ เป้าหมายของเขา และการล้างแค้นของผู้ร่วมชะตากรรม จุดมุ่งหมายเพียงหนึ่งเดียวของคนสองคน ทว่าอีกใจหนึ่งกลับหวาดหวั่น ยามที่มือคู่นั้นไม่อาจถือดาบฟาดฟันศัตรู ยามที่ผู้นำหนึ่งเดียววายชนม์

 

เจ้าชายวอร์ติเกิร์นกัดฟันกรอด ศีรษะปวดตุบจนแทบหมดสติ ท่ามกลางความวุ่นวายแห่งสงคราม สติอันพร่าเลือนรับรู้ถึงหยาดโลหิตที่ไหลลงมา ร่างนั้นเอนไหวด้วยแรงกดดัน ทั้งจากมนตร์แห่งความมืดที่ครอบคลุมไปทั่วป้อมปราการ และมนตราจากเอ็กซ์คาลิเบอร์ที่ฟาดฟันสิ่งชั่วร้าย

 

แรงสะเทือนจากสิ่งมีชีวิตขนาดมหึมา เสียงกรีดร้องของคนนับร้อยและชิ้นส่วนของป้อมปราการที่แตกกระจายตกกระทบพื้นหินไม่สร้างความหวาดผวาได้เท่ากับร่างสูงสง่าแห่งป้อมอัศวินที่ยืนเด่น มีชัยเหนือศัตรูผู้รุกราน

 

ณ ตอนนั้นเอง ที่นาฬิกาแห่งความสิ้นหวังได้เริ่มต้นขึ้น

==================================

คำถามนั่นทำให้ลมหายใจหยุดชะงัก วอร์ติเกิร์นเงยหน้าขึ้นมองผู้เอ่ยถึงอดีตอาจารย์ผู้พ่ายแพ้ และโต้กลับด้วยน้ำเสียงทรงอำนาจไม่แพ้พี่ชายทว่ากลับนุ่มนวลกว่า เสียงที่ทำให้ทุกคนต้องหยุดฟัง

 

ไม่ใช่ด้วยความหลงใหล แต่เป็นความหวาดระแวง น้ำเสียงที่ทำให้ใครต่อใครหวาดหวั่นราวกับเจ้าของพร้อมจะลอบทำร้ายได้ทุกเมื่อ ไม่ต่างอะไรจากอสรพิษที่แฝงตัวอยู่ภายใต้เงามืด พร้อมทำร้ายทุกคนที่เข้าใกล้

 

"จะไม่มีการกวาดล้างพวกเมจอีก น้องข้า" คำสั่งทรงอำนาจนั่นถือเป็นข้อยุติ เช่นเดียวกับสายตาและแรงกดดันที่แผ่ออกมา สำหรับแม่ทัพและเหล่าอัศวินคนอื่นใน นั่นถือเป็นชัยชนะที่พวกตนมีเหนือผู้มีอำนาจรองจากนายใหญ่

 

อีกฝ่ายออกคำสั่งให้ทุกคนออกไปจากห้อง สำหรับวอร์ติเกิร์น นั่นไม่ต่างอะไรจากสัญญาณของการลงทัณฑ์ เขาเดินเข้าหา โอบกอดร่างสูงหนาด้วยความจำยอม เอียงใบหน้ายอมรับชะตากรรม แม้ว่านั่นจะไม่ใช่ความต้องการของตนเองก็ตาม

 

เขาต้องอดทน การเตรียมการยังไม่พร้อม ต้องอดทน…

 

มือของ 'พี่ชาย' สัมผัสแผ่นหลัง ลูบไล้ราวกับปลอบโยนช่างน่าขยะแขยง ทิ้งความรู้สึกน่ารังเกียจไว้ตามผิว ร่างเล็กกว่าได้แต่โอนอ่อน ด้วยรู้ว่าต่อให้ขัดขืน ท้ายที่สุดก็จบลงด้วยความรุนแรง เขารู้จักสัมผัสนั้นเป็นอย่างดี และยิ่งทำให้เขาหวาดกลัวกว่าเดิม

 

_อูเธอร์รู้แล้ว…_

 

หยาดน้ำตาไหลรินอย่างไม่อาจห้าม ร่างในอ้อมกอดของผู้เป็นพี่สั่นสะท้านจนแขนที่โอบกอดอยู่รัดแน่นขึ้นโดยไม่รู้ตัว ความพ่ายแพ้ของอาจารย์ ตามด้วยความล้มเหลวของเขา เจ้าชายหนุ่มไม่อาจโทษใครได้นอกจากความอ่อนแอของตนเอง

 

ประตูห้องเปิดออกพร้อมกับร่างของราชินีและบุตรชายเดินเข้ามา วอร์ติเกิร์นใช้โอกาสนั้นปล่อยมือ แม้ว่าไหล่ของตนจะยังถูกผู้เป็นพี่รั้งเอาไว้ ก่อนที่มือข้างนั้นจะปล่อยเขาเมื่อสตรีอีก 2 นางเดินเข้ามา

 

เอลซ่าและคาเทีย สตรีที่เขาต้องการปกป้องมากกว่าใครในป้อมปราการแห่งนี้

 

น้ำตาที่ไหลรินไม่ต่างจากสัญญาณแห่งการตัดสินใจที่เจ็บปวดที่สุดของเขา

==================================

ลมหายใจติดขัด ในอกปวดร้าวจนแทบขาดใจ ร่างในอ้อมกอดของตนเย็นชืด ทั้งที่เมื่อครู่ยังอุ่น กลิ่นหอมอ่อนที่คอยปลอบโยนเขาเสมอมาค่อยเลือนหาย เหลือเพียงกลิ่นอับของบ่อน้ำใต้ดินและกลิ่นสาปของสิ่งมีชีวิตน่ารังเกียจ

 

_ไซเรน...._

_ถ้าเสียงกรีดร้องของเจ้านำมาซึ่งความตายแก่ชายหนุ่มพวกนั้น...  
ได้โปรด... มอบพลังให้ข้า... พลังที่จะทำลายคนผู้นั้นให้จบสิ้น..._

 

เพื่อการนั้น ข้าขอสังเวยเลือดของผู้เป็นที่รัก

 

“ขอให้ชีวิตของข้านำชัยมาสู่ท่าน...”

 

มือทั้งสองข้างรั้งร่างเล็กบางแนบอก ความเจ็บปวดทวีเสียจนไม่อาจห้ามเสียงกรีดร้องอย่างสัตว์ป่า แม้ในยามที่นางถูกทรยศความภักดีก็ยังคงไม่แปรเปลี่ยน

 

“ข้าขอสาบาน เอลซ่า...” ที่รักของข้า เพื่อนผู้ซื่อสัตย์ เพื่อนผู้ร่วมชะตากรรม....

==================================

_เหมือนพ่อมันไม่มีผิด...._

 

วอร์ติเกิร์นกัดฟันกรอด ฝ่าเท้าเดินเชื่องช้าเช่นยามที่ใช้ความคิด ชื่อเสียงของ ‘มัน’ กระจายไกล แม้กระทั่งทหารเลวในลอนดิเนี่ยมยังเกรงกลัวมัน ต่อให้ตกต่ำ ต่อให้กลิ้งเกลือกอยู่ข้างถนน สายเลือดเพนดรากอนก็ยังโดดเด่น

 

_ฐานอำนาจที่มันสร้าง ทุกอย่างของมัน ข้าจะทำลายให้สิ้น  
ให้มันได้พบชะตากรรมเช่นพ่อของมัน_

“ข้าจัดการเรื่องนี้เอง”

 

ลอร์ดเมอร์เซียก้าวเข้าใกล้กว่าทุกครั้ง ฝ่ามือหนาคว้าข้อมือเล็กกว่าจับแน่นก่อนจะงัก ผู้เหนือศักดิ์กว่ากวาดตามองด้วยสายตารังเกียจ แต่ภายใต้ใบหน้าเย็นชานั่น แววตาวูบไวด้วยความกลัวปรากฏเพียงชั่วครู่ก่อนเลือนหาย เหลือเพียงใบหน้าของกษัตริย์โฉดแห่งอังกฤษ

 

“กษัตริย์ข้า ระวังตัวด้วย”

==================================

ร่างไร้สติบนพื้นแทบเท้าของเขาสร้างความรู้สึกหวาดหวั่น แม้ดวงตาสีฟ้าสดคู่นั้นยังไม่ลืมขึ้นมา ความกลัวตามสัญชาตญาณก็มีเหนือความควบคุมที่สั่งสมมาเป็นแรมปี มงกุฎในมือสั่น ลำคอแห่งผาก แผลเก่าที่ลาดไหล่ปวดหนึบ เขาเฝ้ารอจนร่างนั้นได้สติ กลิ่นหอมเข้มกำจายหนักยามที่อีกคนมองเห็นอีกหนึ่งชีวิตในห้องขังเดียวกัน

 

แม้จะยังงุนงง แต่แรงกดดันที่แผ่ออกมาไม่รู้ตัว ก็ยังทำให้เขาเผลอเอียงคอยอมพ่ายต่ออำนาจที่มองไม่เห็น

 

“เจ้าเป็นบุตรขออูเธอร์” คำพูดที่ไม่ต้องการคำตอบ มือทั้งสองที่ดึงดาบเอ็กซ์คาลิเบอร์ขึ้นมาไม่มีทางเป็นอื่นได้ เขาสังหารพี่ชายด้วยมือของตน เหลือเพียงผู้สืบสายเลือดตรงเท่านั้นที่มีสิทธิ์ครอบครองพลังแห่งดาบ แต่ถึงไม่มีข้อพิสูจน์นั้น ใบหน้าและดวงตาสีฟ้าสดราวกับถอดมาจากอูเธอร์ในวัยหนุ่มก็ชัดเจนเสียจนไม่มีทางปฏิเสธ

 

ดวงตาคู่หื่นกระหายคู่นั้นยามที่กัดกินเขาอย่างไร้ความปราณี

 

“เราเหมือนกันมากกว่าที่เจ้าคิด...” _พวกคนบาป..._

 

“ใช่แค่เพียงสายเลือด” _เลือดของพี่ชายที่น่ารังเกียจ..._

“หรืออำนาจที่หลงใหล” _อำนาจของการทำลายล้าง อำนาจที่ทำให้ชีวิตคนคนหนึ่งต้องแหลกสลาย_

 

“มันจะเกิดอะไรขึ้นถ้าเจ้าสืบทอดบังลังก์บิดาเจ้า ทุกสิ่งทุกอย่าง อำนาจ โอกาส แทนที่จะถูกเลี้ยงในซ่องโสเภณี” ความเสียหาย สงคราม อำนาจ “อะไรที่เป็นแรงผลักดันเจ้า”

 

จะเกิดอะไรขึ้นกับข้าถ้าเจ้าครองอำนาจเหนืออื่นใดในอังกฤษ

 

ใบหน้าเคียดแค้นและสายตากดดัน แม้เจ้าตัวไม่ตั้งใจ ทว่าส่งผลต่อเขามากมายเสียจนไม่อาจฝืนทน วอร์ติเกิร์นหลบตา เสมองมงกุฎในมือพลางหมุนเล่นเพื่อกลบเกลื่อน ลำคอเปิดกว้างเผยจุดอ่อนของตัวเองก่อนเสียหายใจแผ่วจากคนตรงหน้าจะดึงสติกลับมา

 

กษัตริย์หนุ่มลุกขึ้น ก้าวออกจากห้องโดยไม่เหลียวมองผู้ที่อยู่ด้านใน แผนการของเขาไม่มีวันล้มเหลว เขาจะไม่มีวันยอมให้สิ่งอื่นมาขัดขวางความต้องการเป็นอันขาด

 

ไม่ว่าจะต้องยอมเสียสิ่งมีค่าที่สุดในชีวิตไปก็ตาม

==================================

ผู้คนที่เคยสรรเสริญชื่อของเขา แม้จะด้วยความหวาดกลัว แต่ก็เป็นชื่อของเขา หาใช่นามของผู้สืบสายเลือดแห่งเพนดรากอนไม่ ชั่วพริบตา เสียงเหล่านั้นกลายเป็นความหวาดกลัว เหตุการณ์ชุนละมุนและการพยายามช่วยเหลือสายเลือดอันชอบธรรมของกษัตริย์

 

ไม่ว่าจะผ่านไปแค่ไหน ไม่ว่าจะตกอยู่ในสภาพน่าสมเพชขนาดไหน สายเลือดเพนดรากอนก็ยังโดดเด่นท่ามกลางเงามืด

 

มนตร์ของพ่อมดขาวกดดันจนเขาไม่อาจตั้งสติ มือของเมอร์เซียรั้งร่างเขาขึ้นพร้อมกับผลักเข้าสู่ที่ปลอดภัยอย่างทาสผู้ซื่อสัตย์ หางตามองเห็นร่างสูงใหญ่วิ่งหลบหนี และอำนาจของตนที่เริ่มเลือนราง พร้อมกับประตูป้อมปิดกั้นความวุ่นวายนั่นออกจากเขา

 

ปิดกั้นระหว่างสิ่งที่อันตรายที่สุดกับตัวเขา

 

เขาเคยเฝ้าถาม ใครคือผู้กำหนดชะตาชีวิตของทุกสิ่งบนโลกนี้ ใครคือผู้กำหนดให้ความมืดมิดเป็นสิ่งเลวร้าย และแสงสว่างจะทำลายความเลวร้ายนั่นจนสิ้น ใครเป็นผู้กำหนดความดีขึ้นมา และสรรสร้างความชั่วร้ายเพื่อให้ความดีลงทัณฑ์ ใครคือผู้กำหนดกฎเกณฑ์เหล่านั้น

แม้ในยามที่เขาครองอำนาจสูงสุด ความถามเหล่านี้ไม่เคยได้รับคำตอบ มีเพียงอำนาจเท่านั้น ที่มีพลังเหนือทุกสิ่ง

 

และอำนาจนั้นกำลังสั่นคลอน ไม่ต่างอะไรกับมือของเขาในตอนนี้

==================================

เจ้าเด็กนั่นกลับมา พร้อมกับสหายคู่ใจและพรรคพวกที่พร้อมต่อสู้เคียงข้าง วอร์ติเกิร์นเหวี่ยงดาบเข้าปะทะ เขาผู้สูญสิ้นทุกสิ่งแม้กระทั่งบุตรีผู้เป็นที่รัก ในยามนี้มีเพียงอำนาจที่ต้องได้มาไม่ว่าจะเกิดอะไรขึ้น หรือความตายที่เขาต้องเผชิญพบ

 

จะทางไหน ก็ล้วนดีกว่าการมีชีวิตอยู่อย่างไร้อิสรภาพ ถูกทำลายจนไม่เหลือกระทั่งความเป็นคน

 

พลังที่แลกมาทำให้เจ้าหนุ่มเสียท่า แต่วอร์ติเกิร์นสัมผัสได้ถึงความแตกต่างจากครั้งก่อน เพราะฉะนั้นยามที่ว่าที่กษัตริย์หยัดยืนขึ้นอีกครั้ง ความสิ้นหวังก็คืบคลานเข้ามาในห้วงความคิดอย่างไม่อาจห้าม

 

“ท่านอยากรู้ว่าอะไรที่คอยผลักดันข้า” ใบหน้าของเด็กหนุ่มแปรเปลี่ยน อำนาจและแรงกดดันของสายเลือดเพนดรากอนแผ่ไปทั่วเขตอาคม

 

“ท่านไง ท่านอา...” ยิ้มแสยะเหี้ยมโหดปรากฏบนใบหน้าคล้ายผู้ให้กำเนิด เขี้ยวขาวสะท้อนแสงไฟจนความกลัวแล่นไปทั่วร่าง

 

“ท่านโยนข้าไปที่ซ่องนั่น” เอ็กซ์คาลิเบอร์ฟาดลงมาด้วยน้ำหนักที่มากกว่าปกติ แรงสัมผัสผลักร่างสูงใหญ่ด้วยอาคมมืดจนล่าถอย “ท่านทิ้งข้าเอาไว้ข้างถนนอย่างหมา”

 

อาเธอร์ไล่ตามติด มือฟาดดาบรุนแรงเสียจนคู่ต่อสู้เสียหลักทำได้แค่หลีกหนี ผู้รุกไล่ติดตาม อาศัยพละกำลังที่มากกว่าและความบ้าคลั่งที่ปั่นป่วนเป็นข้อได้เปรียบในการต่อสู้ เคียวเหล็กสวนกลับ ฟาดฟันหมายเอาชีวิต ชั่วพริบตานั้นภาพของบิดาผู้กล้าหาญปรากฏต่อหน้า แรงแค้นขับเพิ่มพลังให้จิตวิญญาณและอำนาจของดาบในมือเป็นอาวุธที่ไม่อาจต้านทาน

 

เคียวเหล็กฟาดฟันลงมาอีกครั้ง ก่อนจะถูกตอบโต้ด้วยดาบในมือ แรงปะทะจากกำลังที่น้อยกว่าผลักอาวุธในมือผู้เป็นอากระเด็นไปไกลก่อนที่ดาบเล่มนั้นจะถูกแทงเข้าตรงไหล่ขวาของร่างอาคม ตรึงผู้แพ้ไว้กับแท่นพิธี “ท่านเป็นคนสร้างข้าขึ้นมา...”

 

อาเธอร์ขยับเข้าหา ร่างไร้เรี่ยวแรงสูญสลายซึ่งอาคมกลับสู่สภาพเดิม ใบหน้าของผู้เป็นเป็นอาที่เด็กน้อยเคยเคารพรัก มือสากกร้านยกแขนไร้แรงขึ้นสูง “และข้าต้องขอบคุณเป็นอย่างสูง” ใบหน้าของทายาทคนสุดท้ายแห่งเพนดราก้อนขยับใกล้ “ท่านทำสัญญากับปีศาจ... และข้าจะแสดงให้ท่านเห็น”

 

ลมหายใจร้อนเป่ารดใบหน้าจนผู้อายุมากกว่าหายใจไม่ออก ดวงตาสีซีดปิดลง ยอมรับความตายที่ถวิลหา

 

“โทษทัณฑ์ที่เลวร้ายกว่าความตาย”

 

เสียงกรีดร้องราวกับสัตว์ป่าดังก้องหอคอยเวทมนตร์ยามเมื่อคมเขี้ยวฝังลึกลงบนบ่า ลบรอยแผลเก่าจากเจ้าของเดิมและตีตราความเป็นเจ้าของใหม่ของผู้สืบสายเลือด ยุวกษัตริย์ผู้ฝ่าฟันอุปสรรคและความยากลำบากด้วยไหวพริบ เล่ห์โกงและความทะนงตนหยิ่งยโส

 

ไม่ต่างอะไรจากผู้เป็นบิดา

==================================

__  
ความมืดมิดปกคลุมทั่วผืนแผ่นดิน สิ้นหวัง เปล่าเปลี่ยว ไร้ซึ่งความสงบสุข  
และเมื่อตะวันทอแสงทอง สิ่งเหล่านั้นก็สลายไป  
เหลือเพียงความสิ้นหวังสำหรับความมืดมิดเท่านั้น 


End file.
